Vanishing Sun
by TeamCullen0401
Summary: Bella lives with her aunt n uncle. She never realized her life would turn into being emotionally and physically abused. What happens when her child hood friend and love of her life find out shes being abused?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My life has never been perfect and I was never exactly normal. I have always felt out of place in the world, like I never really fit in. I was just a typical teenager, who is extremely clumsy but in all I'm just plain. My mom says she can read whatever is wrong with me by just looking at my face, she calls me her open book. I'm also a horrible liar, I can never get away with anything that's not the truth.

My parents and I lived in Forks, Washington until they split up. My mom and I moved to Jacksonville, Florida and my dad was deployed across seas. My dad was a sergeant in the military, he had been in the service since him and my mom met years ago. I would only see my dad maybe once a year, when he would return back to Forks for a few days. He would write me letters and once in awhile, he would call me. He had asked me once if I wanted to live with him while he was stationed in Germany, but I declined politely telling him that I wanted to stay in the States. It wasn't a complete lie, if I didn't fit in already here then how in the world would I fit in a foreign country? I also didn't want to leave my mom alone. I would feel horrible if I knew she was lonely and had no one with her.

I loved living in Florida, it was sunny every day and it didn't rain as much as it did in Forks. My mom and I always had fun, when I wasn't in school, she would always think of some crazy idea for us to do. It was never a dull moment with her. But then we started having money issues, and she decided it was time for her to find a job. After a few short paid jobs, she had finally found one that paid out decent money. The only problem was she had to travel the first year. My mom told me she was going to respectfully decline the job, but I made her take it. I told her it would be good for her to travel and get away for awhile, she just didn't want to leave me behind. My dad had told her to send me over to him for the year, but thankfully I talked her out of it. Instead she decided to send me to live with my aunt and uncle in Tennessee. I was thrilled to go there, to finally see my aunt and uncle again. But little did I know they weren't too happy about seeing me.

My Aunt Kate and Uncle Justin weren't really my aunt and uncle. They were my mom and dad's long time friends, and pretty much acted as my parent's siblings. Kate and my mom have been friends since they were in grade school, and my father and Justin met each other in the service. Uncle Justin was released from the army when he got injured during a training session a few years back. The last time I saw them was when I was 7 years old, one of the times my dad had came back for a visit. I had heard them talking to my dad about me, and heard them talk about the dislike for me they had. My father had been furious, but I guess I understand in a way. They think it's my fault my parents split up, and that my parents were happy until I was born. After hearing them say that, I had called my mom crying. But she had reassured me that I was not the reason they got a divorce. I told my mom that I believed her, but deep down inside I really didn't.

"Honey, Are you sure your ok with living in Tennessee?" My mom's voice was full of concern. "Your father is more than happy to have you go stay with him."

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just go and try to fit some fun time in between working." I reassured her. I had been telling her the same thing for weeks now, so it was easy to get her to believe me. I was hoping after 8 years that Uncle Justin and Aunt Kate had gotten over their hatred towards me.

"Ok Bella. But if you change your mind, here is the number to call me or your father." She told me ask she handed me a piece of paper with numbers written on it. "And here is your new cell phone. I want you to call me every night ok?" I nodded and took the cell phone and the piece of paper, folded it up and stuck it in my back pocket.

My mom took me in her arms and hugged me tightly. We were standing outside the gate at the airport. The flight attendant called for us to board the plane. My mom hugged me for a few more seconds before releasing me. I gave her the best smile I could manage and she kissed my forehead.

"I love you sweetheart. Don't forget to call me every night before you go to sleep." She said to me as I turned to board my plane.

"Bye mom." I waved as I walked through the gate, heading towards the plane. That was the last time I had seen my mother since coming to live with Uncle Justin and Aunt Kate.

I sat in my room, staring at a picture of my parents and me when I was a baby. I missed them both so much. I felt a tear forming in my eye and it quickly ran down my cheek. I reached up and wiped it away, then I placed the picture of my parents and I back in the shoe box beside me. I looked around my tiny room as I got lost in my thoughts. I didn't have much in my room but a few items. I had a kid size bed that was too short for me and my feet hung off the edge of it. I had a tiny dresser with three drawers on it, which could only hold very little clothing. My closet is where I kept most of my clothes, well of what clothes I had. I only brought with me a suitcase full of clothes, it had about 10 different outfits then a few various shirts and pants. I had planned on buying some new clothes when I got here. But those plans fell through almost immediately. There were two little windows that let in some light, which I was grateful to have. But besides that, all I had was a few books that kept me occupied while stuck in this house.

Aunt Kate had promised to take me clothes shopping later today, but I knew what that meant. She was just going to take me the hand me down store, where they clothes were used clothing. I never got to buy new clothes anymore, I never had enough money to buy the new clothes. My mom sends money every month for me but Uncle Justin and Aunt Kate keep most of it and only gives me a tiny bit. So most of my clothes I have now are ratty and worn out. I have a select few nice looking clothes that I had brought with me, but I save wearing those for special occasions.

I got up off the bed to put the shoe box back underneath my bed. I kept my most private and important things in the box and hide it so they wouldn't go snooping in my room and look through it. After putting the box back underneath the bed, I heard Uncle Justin arrive back home. I literally jumped when I heard the front door slam shut and stood up quickly.

I was most scared of Uncle Justin because of the looks he would give me and his deep voice. Aunt Kate and Uncle Justin do not treat me well at all and put me down all the time. I'm thankful that they only say rude things to me and don't physically harm me like I think they would like to do. I can tell by the look in their eyes, especially Uncle Justin, that they would rather hurt me then to have me in their house. I know they were just as relieved as I was to know that my mom was coming tomorrow to pick me up and take me back home with her.

"BELLA! WHY IS THE LAUNDRY NOT DONE YET?" Uncle Justin yelled through the house.

I sighed quietly and started to quickly walk out into the living room. Uncle Justin made me do everything around the house. I had to do all the chores from cleaning the house, to doing the laundry. I had to cook them meals, do yard work, and anything else they could think of just to torture me and make me work morning and night unless I was at school. I would refuse to do the work but the first time I did, Uncle Justin had gotten so furious, he had raised his hand to me and almost slapped my across my face. But Aunt Kate stopped him before he could and grounded me from going anywhere but to school, forcing me to stay in my room while home for a month. Needless to say, I was scared to death to ever refuse what they told me to do anymore

"I'm s-sorry." I softly apologized, stuttering slightly. "I was talking to mom."

I saw Uncle Justin clench his hands into tight fists. I begin to slightly tremble, scared that he might actually hit me this time. He slowly calmed down once I had said I was talking to mom.

"Well, it better be done before dinner or you will starve tonight." He warned me then walked past me, and pushed me into the couch with his right shoulder. I caught myself on the arm of the couch, as tears started to swell up in my eyes. I held them in and walked to the laundry room.

I started switching out the clothes from the washer to the dryer and silently prayed for tomorrow to come so I could leave this horrible place. After starting the laundry back up, I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and slide down to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees. As I buried my face in my knees, I started to silently cry. I hated this place so much, I hated Tennessee and I hated my Aunt and Uncle.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to get here, for my mother to save me. When I had first arrived here and they started treating me like this, I couldn't wait to tell my mom how they were acting towards me. But when the moment came to tell her on the phone, I stopped myself. I couldn't bare telling her that her best friends, that she has known since before I was born, were treating her only child like dirt. My mom would furious and upset but most of all she would be crushed. She would lose her best friends, and never speak to them again. And I couldn't make her lose someone else that she loved because of me.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom for a few more minutes before getting up and walking to the sink. I splashed my face with cold water a few times, and then left the bathroom. I continued with my daily chores until it was finally time to go to bed. I changed into my pink pajamas and climbed into my bed. After a few minutes, exhaustion swept in and took me into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about tomorrow and finally going home with my mom.

The following morning, I woke up and laid in bed for a few minutes. I stared up at the ceiling when my phone started to ring. I heard my mom's ring tone and instantly sat up in bed, grabbing my phone quickly. I pushed talk and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said a little bit too excited.

"Hi baby! How are you? Are you excited about going home today?" She asked me, I heard in the background, her flight being called to board.

"I'm very excited mom. You better go before you miss your flight." I smiled, thrilled that she would be here within a few hours.

"Ok honey. I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too mom." I replied and hung up the phone. I quickly got up and got dressed in my nice blue jeans and light purple tank top.

Then I started packing my things in my suitcases, making sure to grab everything I brought with me and a few things I had brought while I was here.

A few hours went by and my mom still had not arrived here yet. I started to worry but shrugged it off, thinking her flight was just delayed. I sat on the bed in my room, waiting impatiently for her to get here. I couldn't wait to hear my mom's bubbly voice ring through the house and see her smiling face. I sighed as I hung up the phone after trying to call her for twentieth time. Every time I called, I got no answer and I'm sure her voicemail was almost full with messages from me. I heard Aunt Kate and Uncle Justin downstairs, starting to worry about her as well. Then I started getting this horrible feeling that something happened to her.

Just then there was a few quick taps at the front door, and I snapped out of my train of thought quickly. I got up and ran downstairs as Uncle Justin opened the door. A police officer was standing outside the door, with another behind him. I stood quietly at the bottom of the staircase when I saw it wasn't my mom.

"Hello officer. May I help you?" Uncle Justin asked him politely, I rolled my eyes at the fakeness of it.

"Are you Justin Reynolds?" The officer asked him.

"Yes sir. Is there a problem?" Uncle Justin asked again and I swear I heard a hint of fear in his voice. I smiled and thought how wonderful it would be for someone to actually scare him beyond repair.

"I'm here to inform you that a Ms. Renee Dwyer was involved in a car accident this afternoon." The officer replied and before he could finish his sentence I came running to the door, pushing Uncle Justin out of the way a little bit.

"Wait what? She's ok right?" I almost shouted at the officer. Uncle Justin pulled me back and away from the door. I stood behind him, peering around his arm to hear what the officer said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this. But she was killed instantly." The officer's voice had softened when he spoke this time. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

I couldn't move from where I stood. It was like my body had froze in place, and my mouth had fallen open. I didn't hear anything else that was said after that. Because right at that moment, my whole life had came tumbling down and I felt the inside of me falling with it. I saw my uncle thank the officer and shook his hand before shutting the door. I heard my aunt cry out and my uncle ran to her, holding her in his arms as she cried. I still hadn't moved an inch from where I stood.

The words "She was killed," ran through my mind over and over again. My mother was never coming back to get me, I would never hear her voice or see her beautiful happy smile. She was never going to tell me she loved me anymore, or hug me tightly in her arms.

I fell to the ground the next second and started sobbing into my hands. The emptiness I felt inside was too much for me to handle and it consumed me completely. As the emptiness and sadness continued to spread through me, I started to sob harder and begin to shake. I laid on the floor and curled up on my side. I was never going to see my mother ever again, she was gone forever and I was never going to be saved from this place.

I couldn't move from the floor and I heard Aunt Kate tell Uncle Justin to take me back to my room. He picked me up and took me back upstairs to the room, placed me on the bed kind of hard and then slammed the door when he left. I got off the bed and went to my suitcases, pulling out a picture. More tears began to fall as I stared at it, not taking my eyes off my mom. Then sleepiness started to overtake me again and I went back to the bed, climbing underneath the covers. The pain and sorrow finally overtook my body along with the tiredness and I cried myself to sleep, holding onto the picture of my mom and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month had passed since my mom was killed in the car accident. Thankfully it was summer break from school and I didn't have to keep up an appearance, acting like everything was ok. All I have done in the past month is lay around in my room, mostly in my bed. I've been too depressed to be able to do anything, to even eat. My Aunt and Uncle were not happy about me laying around and not doing the chores but they have been too upset themselves to even care. After two weeks they were fed up with me lying around so they called my father and tried to send me to live with him. My father explained that he was too busy and it wouldn't have been fair for me to move there with him. He said I needed to be with someone and if I moved there, I would be alone most of the time. So he suggested they move me back to Forks, WA and let me be around our family friends. I didn't care where we moved, I hardly remember the people back in Forks. But then again, hopefully I could be out of the house more and be around people more. But no matter where I lived, it wasn't going to bring my mom back.

Kate and Justin had been spending the past week packing up the house and constantly yelling at me to pack. But I refused to get up and pack my room up, even though we were leaving in a couple days. I laid in my small bed just staring at the clock on my night stand. It was 10 am, the sun proved that as it shone through my tiny window. Earlier this morning I heard Justin call one of my parent's old friends, Billy Black. Billy had told Justin the house my dad still owned, was ready for us to move into. They worked out all the details and hung up. Everything was completely packed and ready to go except for my room. I just couldn't bring myself to get up, I didn't have the strength either from hardly eating the past month. I had refused to do anything and I paid dearly for it. Justin kept threatening me and the meals they gave me kept getting smaller and smaller. But I didn't care, I wouldn't eat anyways. I started thinking back when mom was alive and all the fun times we had. It brought tears to my eyes, and they spilt over down my cheeks. I was just starting to drift back into sleep when I heard Justin yell.

"BELLA!" His voice echoed through the empty house.

I didn't move or respond to him. I continued staring at the wall. Then I heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs and towards my room, and then my door swung open with a loud bang, making me jump slightly. My uncle stomped inside and over to my bed, where I still laid.

"Bella, get your ass up now and pack!" He ordered me.

"I've had enough of you doing nothing but laying on your ass and in bed!" He continued shouting at me.

I still didn't move or even look at him, which was a huge mistake on my part.

In the next second, Justin grabbed my arm, yanking me out of my bed as I felt pain go through my upper left arm.

"Your getting out of bed whether you want to or not!" He said angrily at me.

"Let go of me!" I cried out, trying to pull my arm free from his painfully tight grip.

He shoved me towards the boxes and I stumbled to the floor.

"Get your shit packed NOW!"

"Leave me alone." I quietly cried out as I scrambled to my feet, cringing away from him.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked as he came towards me. I suddenly felt courage build up inside me.

"I said…LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted as I glared at him.

The next thing that happened will change me forever. Justin raised his hand and punched me across my face. I fell back onto the floor, putting both hands over my face as the tears begin to flow out of my eyes.

"You don't EVER speak to me like that again! Do you understand me?" He spoke through clenched teeth, his hands still clenched into tight fights. Kate came running into the room, hearing all of the yelling.

"What the hell is going on in here?" She asked him then looked down at me on the floor.

"It seems Bella has lost all manners." He simply said, not taking his eyes off me.

Then Kate came to me, grabbing my face hard in her hand and forcing me to look at her. I could barely see out of my right eye as it began to swell, but I saw the anger in her face as well.

"You listen here, you will do as we say and stop mopping around her like a little baby. It's _your_ fault Renee is dead anyways." She yelled into my face. "You should have never been born to begin with. And if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have been on the road that day, rushing to get here to see you. You killed your own mother."

I stayed quiet through the whole thing, tears constantly streaming down my face. She finally let go of me and I fell back onto the floor, curling up into a ball. They started to walk out of the door when Justin turned around to look at me again.

"You better have this room packed by tonight. We are leaving in the morning at 7am. So get up and pack or I'll come back and trust me, you don't want that." He threatened as he slammed my door shut. My body jumped and I wrapped my arms around my legs, sobbing into my knees.

After a while, I had finally calmed down enough to be able to see out of my only eye. I slowly stood up and walked to the tiny mirror I had to look at my face. I gasped instantly when I saw how bad it was. My right eye had already begun to bruise along with bruises along my jaw from Kate grabbing my face. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks again as I gently touched my eye, feeling it throb in pain.

"Bella! I don't hear you packing!" Justin yelled up to me and I heard footsteps begin to ascend up the stairs.

I quickly scrambled to my closet, pulling out my belongings and packing them in the boxes. I was extremely terrified now of Just and Kate. I couldn't believe they would actually hit me. And I know I will be forced to cover up the bruises with make up somehow or they will just make up some lie to tell people. I just don't know what lie they could make up since it's a black eye and different bruises along my jaw. But regardless what they make up, I'm sure everyone will believe them since I'm the clumsiest person in the world.

My hands were trembling nonstop since Justin and Kate were in my room, it was making it harder to keep a hold of my clothes. Tears continue streaming down my face, making it harder for me to see through along with my swollen eye. The pain continued to throb in my eye, making my head start to hurt. Just then Kate came into my room and threw a bag of ice on the floor.

"Put that on your eye." She said coldly as I scrambled to pick it up. "I swear if you tell anyone about Justin hitting you, I will make sure you never take a single breath again." She threatened as she glared at me. My heart began to race as fear built up inside me and I just stood there, staring at her.

"Also if anyone asks you about your eye, you will tell them that you were helping us load the boxes into the van and one box fell out, hitting you in the eye with the corner of it. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head slightly, as I looked down towards the floor. I couldn't look at her anymore, her eyes were just full of hate towards me.

"You better speak when answering me!" She grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me to her. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am." I whispered, stuttering a little bit.

"Good." She let go of my arm and walked out of the room.

As soon as she left, I put the bag of ice to my eye and started to feel it dull the pain away slowly. After 15 minutes of holding the ice to my eye, I decided it was time to get back to packing before Justin came back up here.

I put the ice down on my bed and quickly went back to packing the rest of my things up. After a couple hours I was finally done packing and went downstairs to let them know I was finished. Of course I knew that would not be all I would have to do. I knew they would make me load the boxes as well, and just as I thought they ordered me to retrieve the boxes and put them in the truck.

By the time I was done loading all my boxes up into the truck, I was completely exhausted and sore. I went back inside and went straight up to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I looked at the time and saw it was always past 10pm, so I grabbed my pajama's and slipped them on. I laid out a blanket on the floor, grabbed my pillow and another blanket, and then laid down on the floor. I no longer had any furniture in my bedroom because while I was loading my boxes, Justin and Kate had the neighbors come get the furniture since they sold all the furniture in the house. My dad's house was already furnished with all the furniture we needed and Billy made sure to have a bed in my old bedroom for me since last time I was there I was just a baby. There was no need to carry all the old furniture with us when there would be no where to put it. So my bed for tonight was the floor, but I was actually excited to sleep on the floor. My legs wouldn't be hanging off the end like they were in the bed. But then again I don't know how comfortable the floor would be. So I didn't know if I would actually get sleep tonight or not. I laid there on the cold floor, thinking about the move and hoping that my life will somewhat get better as I drifted off to sleep.

By the next morning, I awoke with a sore back and my eye throbbing once again. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I heard Justin and Kate already awake and moving around downstairs. I figured they were ready to hit the road and were about to ready to come yell at me to get me out of the house and in the car. So I got up slowly, got dressed, picked up the pillow and blankets, then I grabbed anything else I left in my room and headed downstairs.

"It's about damn time you got up." Kate said as soon as she saw me. "We are leaving in 5 minutes so go get in the car."

I simply nodded and walked outside to the car. I saw Justin throwing a few more things into the back of the moving truck and I got into the back seat of Kate's car. Justin was driving the moving truck with his car attached to the back of it. Kate got into the driver's seat and we drove away following behind Justin. I decided to read some and opened my Midnight Summers book and instantly getting lost into the book. After a couple hours, the car ride was starting to make me tired and my eyes would start to close every few minutes. Eventually I guess my eyes won and I fell asleep because when I woke up it was beginning to get dark and we were driving through Forks, Washington. We were almost to my dad's house as I recognized some of the stores and streets we passed by.

"I can't believe I'm back in this hell hole town." Kate said under her breath.

I quietly sighed and closed my book, continuing looking out the window. I didn't hate Forks, but I didn't necessary loved it. I don't like the cold and the rain so much and in Forks that's pretty much all there is. And its such a small town that everyone knows everyone, they have grown up with each other. I was wrapped up in my thoughts and didn't realize where we were until we pulled into my dad's driveway.

"Billy and his son are here already." Kate announced and looked in the rearview mirror. "Don't forget what I told you about your eye. I swear Bella if you mess this up and slip up about it. I will make you regret it." The threat was clear as day in her voice. She didn't give me time to answer as she stepped out of the car to greet Billy and his son, Jacob. I looked out the window at them, Jacob stood beside his father's wheelchair, and his father had a huge smile on his face. I got out finally and followed behind Kate and Justin, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Hey guys!" Billy greeted us.

"Hello Billy." Justin responded as we got closer to them. Billy and Justin shook hands, smiling at one and the other. "Long time no see huh?"

"Yea it has been a long time my friend." Billy replied. "How have you been?"

"As good as we can be with the circumstances." Kate answered, sounding a bit sad.

"Yes, it is still very hard to believe that Renee is no longer with us." Billy's voice sounded sad as well.

I kept looking at the down at the ground, and staying silent. I took a quick glance up to look at Billy and Jacob, as a few memories passed through my mind. Jacob and I were really close as kids, always around each other and always playing together. I wondered if he remembered me as well I as I do. But the moment I looked up at him, I saw him staring right at me so I smiled a little. He started to return the smile but it quickly faded as his eyes zeroed in on my black eye and bruised jaw.

"Son, you remember Justin, Kate and Charlie's daughter, Bella?" Billy asked and when Jacob didn't respond, he looked over at him and saw the look on his face. He quickly looked over at me, seeing the same thing as what Jacob was seeing.

"Bella? What happened to your eye?" Billy wheeled himself over to me as I quickly looked back down at the ground. "Bella?"

I sighed and looked back up, seeing Kate glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Ummm….a box…f-fell and h-hit me in the eye." I tried saying without stuttering but I just couldn't. I was a horrible liar as it was and trying to hide the fact that Justin hit me just made it worse.

Billy's eyes narrowed as he stared at my bruises then he looked between the three of us. Jacob just kept staring at me with worried eyes. Maybe they knew how Justin and Kate were already, and already knew that they might be abusing me. But if they do know, Justin and Kate would surely make me pay for it.

"Well as long as you're sure your ok Bella." Billy reluctantly said as I nodded my head in return.

"Anyways, will you two be staying for dinner? We could order pizza." Kate asked them, taking their attention off of me.

"Yes, we would love to stay." Billy replied as he turned his wheelchair around to face Kate. "Jacob and Bella can get reacquainted again."

"Yes, that would be good I suppose." Justin said sounding not happy at all.

"Con let's get inside then." Kate suggested and motioned for Billy and Jacob to go first. I started to walk too but was stopped quickly by Justin.

"Start carrying boxes inside." He said with an all too familiar tone, stating I better do as he says. So I just nodded once more and went to the truck.

"Here, I'll help you Bella." Jacob said as he walked towards me.

"She doesn't need help." Justin snapped at him.

"Of course she needs help, Justin. She's a 100lb girl. She can't carry all those boxes by herself, especially the heavy ones." Billy stated as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." He mumbled, glaring at me again as he walked inside with Billy and Kate.

"So how have you been, Bella?" Jake asked as I started pulling out boxes, and I started to drop the one I had from it being too heavy. "Here I got this one."

Jacob took the box out of my hand then and smiled at me.

"Ok I guess." I returned the smile and grabbed a much lighter box.

"I'm glad your back here in Forks. Now we can hang out like we use too." He continued talking as we walked to the front door.

"Yea, its nice being somewhere I'm familiar with and know people."

"Well we will definitely have to hang out a lot." Jake smirked.

"Yea that will be nice but I don't think Justin and Kate will let me." I frowned and walked through the door with him following me.

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked me curiously as we took the boxes up to my room and placed them on the floor. I looked at him and regretted instantly letting that slip out.

"Uhh…I do a lot around the house to help out. So I don't have a lot of time to do anything else because then I do my homework." I lied, thinking of the only thing that might work to convince him. But I knew what the real reason why and that was because they don't let me out of the house for anything but school.

"Well I can come help you then. We have to hang out some how. So if it's to help you clean then Ill do it." He shrugged, being persistent.

"Yea maybe." I said trying to drop the subject.

After an hour or two, the truck was unloaded and the boxes in their designated rooms, thanks to Jacob's help. We finished just in time as the pizza arrived at the house.

Jacob and I sat in the living room to eat since my dad's table was only big enough for four people to sit at and Jacob didn't want me sitting alone. I could hear Justin and Kate talking to Billy about my school arrangements as Jake and I started to eat.

"You want to go to La Push tomorrow? We can go to the beach and hang out for a bit." Jake asked me after five minutes of silence.

"I would love too but I don't know if I can Jacob. There's a lot of unpacking to do here."

"Well I can come help you unpack your room and any other room that you have to do." He offered.

"That would be great but I have to ask Justin and Kate first." I replied sadly knowing the answer would be no.

"Why do you have to ask them? I mean you act like you are not allowed to do anything outside of the house. You act scared when it comes to them." Jake commented, whispering towards the end so they couldn't hear him in the kitchen as he stared at me. I looked down at my plate, playing with the pizza that was left.

I couldn't tell him why, Justin and Kate would literally kill me if I told anyone about what really happened to my eye or about how they treat me. But I had this strange feeling that I could trust him with anything. Maybe I could tell him about Justin and Kate. I sighed quietly because I knew no matter how much I thought I could trust him, I still couldn't tell him the truth. I need to wait and see what happens with Jacob, because we may not even be friends after a week or a month. If our friendship becomes closer then maybe I can consider telling him but until then I need to keep it to myself. And who knows, maybe being in Forks will change Justin and Kate and they won't treat me as bad anymore.

Jacob continued staring at me waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't answer him yet until I had a good answer to his question. An answer that he will believe me on and that I could lie with that would be convincing.

"Bella?" Jacob spoke again. "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Bella?" Jake stared at me. "What's going on?"_

I stared down at my plate trying to figure out what I was going to say. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, Justin and Kate hate me as it is and I don't need to give them a reason to hate me more. Then again, if I told Jacob maybe he could get Billy to let me live with them. _Yea right. _I quickly pushed the thought away and out of my mind so I didn't give myself any hope at all. I knew what would happen anyways, I would be sent to a group children's home or to a foster home if anyone found out what they do to me. I wouldn't be able to go live with my dad because he is too busy now, that's why he had told them to move back to Forks.

"Nothing is going on Jake." I looked at him and lied as best as I could. "I'll go with you to the beach tomorrow."

Jake's face lit up the moment I said that and I mentally sighed in relief that he bought my lie.

"Great! It will be fun Bells, I'll show you all around La Push if you like." Jake said excitedly.

"Yea sure. Sounds great." I responded.

Jacob and I spent the rest of the evening discussing about tomorrow. I mostly just listened to him as he planned out the day ahead of us. I actually smiled, thinking about spending time away from Justin and Kate.

It was soon time for Billy and Jacob to leave, and I walked outside with Jake.

"I'll be by first thing in the morning to help you unpack Bella." He promised me.

"You really don't have too Jacob. I can do it." I tried convincing him after hearing some low angry mumbles from Justin and Kate from behind me.

"I know I don't have too but I want too." He smiled and helped his father into the car. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Before I could beg him not to come help unpack, he was already in the truck and they were driving away. I sighed as I turned around and went back inside.

"Why is he coming to help you unpack the house, Bella?" Justin said through clenched teeth as he was standing right behind me after I closed the front door.

"Um…he wants….he wants me to go to the beach with him tomorrow." I had a hard time getting out.

"You asked him to help you didn't you?" He started to tower over me.

"N-no Uncle Justin. I swear. I told him that I wouldn't be able too and he wanted to know why. So I told him that I had to unpack the house. So he said he would come help me." I explained to him.

"Go to bed. Now." Is the only thing he said after that.

I quickly ran up the stairs to my room, closing the door behind me. I was completely exhausted from the move and changed into my pj's quickly. I had a feeling I was going to pay for Jacob coming to help tomorrow but I was too tired to care at the moment. I climbed into my bed, getting underneath the covers and fell to sleep within minutes.

Morning seem to come too quickly as the sun lit up my room brightly. I woke up in a pretty good mood, opening my eyes as I sat up. I was so happy to be back at my dad's house, it was somewhere that I felt like I could be safe at. I had my old room back, it wasn't tiny with one little window like I had at Justin and Kate's house. It was an actual descent size bedroom with a bed big enough for two people to sleep in with purple bed set on it. My walls had different things hung up and a string of Christmas lights along the far wall. The room actually looked like me. I actually had a room that I could finally call mine. But then I thought about who was living here with me and I frowned instantly. I wish it was my dad who was living here with me instead of them. Then after a few minutes, I shook my head quickly to push that thought as side. I haven't been in a good mood for a long time and I wanted to keep it today for as long as I could.

"BELLA! IT'S TIME TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! YOU HAVE A LOT OF UNPACKING TO DO TODAY!" Kate yelled up the stairs at me.

"Ok Aunt Kate! I'll be down in a few minutes!" I cheerfully replied, not letting her get to me.

I climbed out of bed, stretching as my feet touched the floor. I decided to take a shower before Jacob would get here, so I grabbed some clean clothes from a box and went to the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed, I towel dried my hair then looked into the mirror. I started to examine the bruises on my face and noticed they had gotten darker, looking much worse than yesterday. Although, today makes it only 24 hours since I received the bruises so I wasn't all that surprised. I went back to my room and dug into one of my boxes until I found my little bit of make up I had. I quickly ran back to the bathroom and started putting make up on the bruises, praying it covers it up some. And to my dismay, it helped quite a bit. They didn't look half as bad anymore and I signed in relief. I took the make up back to my room and went downstairs.

I walked into the living room and stopped right in my tracks as soon as I saw Jacob unpacking one of the boxes with Kate. I stood there shocked for a few moments before they noticed me and a huge smile spread across Jacob's face.

"Hey Bells." He stopped what he was doing to come give me a hug. I laughed quietly and hugged him back.

"Hey Jake." I replied as we hugged for a few minutes.

I looked over at Kate and saw her glaring at me with a look that could kill. I cringed a little from her glare and pulled back from him.

"Bella, you need to unpack bedrooms…now." Kate ordered, giving me a mean look.

"Ok Aunt Kate." I said quietly as I pulled away from Jake. "I'll start as soon as I eat breakfast."

"No. Now." She demanded, pointing at the stairs. I stared at her for a brief second, nodding my head and headed back up the stairs.

"I'll help you Bells." Jake offered and I heard Kate mumble under her breath. Jake and I went up the stairs and to the master bedroom where Justin and Kate were staying in. The master room is originally my dad's room and the moment I stepped inside, my heart begin to ache from missing him. I sighed sadly and stepped towards the boxes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked me after hearing me sigh and followed me to the boxes.

"It's nothing Jacob." I responded, opening a box and taking out some items. Jake placed his hands over mine, stopping me from what I was doing. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Tell me." He said softly and I looked away.

"I just really miss my dad." I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes, lingering around the rims and ready to fall down my cheeks.

"It's ok, Bella." He whispered, wiping my tears away as they split over down my face. Then he slowly pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist. I laid my head just below his shoulder since he was getting way taller than me, he was growing daily I swear.

Suddenly, I started to feel this unknown feeling flow from my head to my feet. It kinda feels like the love I had for my mom but in a different way. This was a new feeling, an unfamiliar and strange feeling to me, I had no idea what to make of it. I pulled back slowly, looking back up at him as he looked down at me. His eyes looked at me lovingly, his eyes reflecting what I was feeling inside and he started to lean down towards me. I didn't know what to do or how to respond to this. But I could tell what he was going to do, but I have never kissed a boy before or even had a boyfriend before. So I decided to copy his movement and leaned in closer towards him, feeling the instinct to move to closer to him. I wasn't sure if I was doing this right but I also didn't know if I wanted him to kiss me or not.

Just as our lips almost touched, Kate came up the stairs and into the room.

"What are you two doing up here? I hear no unpacking and it's too…quiet." She slowly spoke at the end when she saw us break away quickly from each other. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly as I started to continue unpacking.

"It sure as hell didn't look like nothing!" She started to yell but lowered her voice as to try and hide her anger.

"Bella had gotten a little sad about Charlie and I gave her a comforting hug." Jacob explained. "That's it."

"Mmhhmm." She slowly said, staring between the two of us. "Bella, if you want to go anywhere or even go outside today then you need to have the other rooms up here, and all the rooms downstairs unpacked. I'll finish the unpacking in here." Her eyes burned into me, making me cringe a little as I nodded.

"You go unpack your room now. Jacob you can continue unpacking in the living room you like sweetie." She smiled nicely at him.

"Sure Kate." He replied, as he looked at me and smiled before going downstairs.

I started to walk out of the room when Kate grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back. I gasped feeling sudden pain shoot through my arm and winced slightly.

"Ow…" I whispered in pain, wincing more.

"You better not ruin his life too. Do you understand me?" She warned me. "You need to stay only as a friend, if you can't handle that then you need to stay away from him. Got it?" I nodded as I looked down and she let go of me.

"I mean it Bella, only friendship with him. You need to be thankful we are even letting you have a friend and go out of the house."

I kept looking down as I quickly left the room and went into mine. I sighed, unpacking a box and started to think about what had happened between Jacob and I. My thoughts started to think about what would've happened if Kate never walked in and my heart raced in response. I tripped over my bag suddenly, grabbing a hold of the bed and laughed quietly. So now thinking about Jacob has gotten me losing my balance more then usual. I stood back up straight and continued unpacking my room, then as soon as I was done in there, I ran to the bathroom to unpack it. It didn't seem like I could unpack fast enough so I could get downstairs to Jake. Finally I finished in the bathroom and rushed down the stairs to find him. I knew I shouldn't be so anxious to see him, especially after Kate threatened me about being more than friends with him. But there was just something about him that drew me to him and I couldn't help the butterflies I get in my stomach when I think about him or see him.

I wasn't paying attention as I ran down the stairs and ran right into Jacob. He armed reached out, grabbing me before I could fall backwards and he started chuckling.

"Where's the fire?" He asked in between chuckles.

"Ha. Ha." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Real funny, Jake."

"Why thank you. I thought it was pretty funny myself." He laughed some more and took his arms off me after my balance was back to normal.

"So did you get your bedroom and bathroom unpacked?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

"What do you have left to do down here?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "I got everything unpacked already. We can go to the beach now."

"You unpacked the living room and the kitchen?" I asked in shock as my eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yep!" His lips popped on the "p" and he smiled, seeing my shocked expression. "Now go get your swim suit on so we can go."

"Wait, my swim suit? Isn't it a bit cold out?" It's Forks for crying out loud. Today was one of those rare sunny days.

"Nah, its great day to go swimming." He turned me around to face the stairs. "Now go before I leave ya here!"

"Alright alright. I'm going Mr. Pushy!" I started back up the stairs and heard him laughing behind me.

I went back into my room, smiling still and went to my dresser. I got my swimming suit out and grabbed extra pair of clothes, warm clothes, for when we were done swimming. I threw the extra clothes along with a towel into my backpack and grabbing my brush from the bathroom, putting it into the backpack as well. I quickly undressed and put my swim suit on, then redressing again. I slipped my shoes back on and grabbed my backpack, then went back downstairs.

"Aunt Kate, Jacob and I finished unpacking." I yelled up the stairs to her. "We are leaving now to go to the beach. I'll be home in time to make dinner."

"Be sure that you are back in time to make dinner, Bella." Kate yelled, firmly from the bedroom.

I sighed and saw Jake waiting by the front door for me. A huge smile spread across his face as he opened the door for me and placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me outside. He took the backpack from me just like a gentleman and carried it for me. I smiled at him, staring at him briefly before looking in front of me while I walk. I didn't need to sprain my ankle or anything right now, not when I'm so close to possibly having fun.

As soon as we got outside, I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting in my driveway was an orange Chevy truck, it was not a new or slightly used truck. It was a truck that looked older than me, but I loved the look of it. It had a lot of potential to it, something that looked like me. I looked over at Jacob and saw he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Jake, you can't legally drive yet. So why is there a truck in my driveway?" I asked curiously.

"Well on the Res we get our licenses early. And the truck was my dad's, but he can no longer drive and I'm not always home to drive him places. So it just sits in our driveway, wasting away." He explained to me, as we walked closer to it. "So my dad and I wanted to give you a welcome home present and we knew you didn't have a vehicle so…."

I looked back at him when he trailed off and stared at him as it all came together in my mind.

"The truck is for…me?" I could barely speak as I was completely in shock. I wasn't use to being treated like this, after living with my aunt and uncle for so long. He continued smiling and nodded his head happily.

"Welcome home, Bells." He said and my mouth dropped open. "I know it's an old truck but you won't have any problems with it I promise. I rebuilt the engine and everything. But if you do have any problems with it, I will fix it."

"Jacob, I love it." I said excitedly, finally able to speak. "It's not old, it's perfect!"

He smiled and opened the driver's side door for me, and I returned the smile as I climbed in. Jake shut the door, walked around to the passenger side and climbed in as well.

"We knew you would need a way around town and to school. Plus dad knew you would love the truck." He explained as I started the truck and backed out of the driveway.

"Well your dad was right." I smiled at him. "Which way do I go, Jake?"

"That way." He pointed and I started driving in that direction.

"I wasn't sure you would like it since it is so old." Jake looked out the window.

"Yea it is old. But it has something about it that I just love." I smiled, looking at him quickly then back at the road.

"Good. I'm glad you love it, Bells."

"So, did you invite any of your friends to come to the beach with us today? I mean you have other friends right?" I questioned him and blushed a little. "Of course you have other friends. I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to make it sound like you had no friends."

"Bella, its fine. No big deal." He chuckled. "And to answer your question, no I didn't invite Quil and Embry. They had things they had to do today with their families."

"Oh, so it's just going to be me and you?"

"Is that a problem?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, of course not. I was just wondering. That's all." I blushed instantly, feeling a like an idiot for some reason. Jake quietly laughed some more as he pointed to where I needed to turn.

We finally made it to First Beach in La Push and I parked the truck where he told me to park. We both got out of the truck and walked along the shore. It actually was a great day to go swimming, the ocean was beautiful was the sun gleamed off of it. I smiled at the beauty of it and continued to stare out at the ocean.

"It's beautiful huh?" Jake suddenly said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yea it is." I looked over at him.

I started to feel a strong bond growing even more between us. I couldn't tell if it was a friendship bond or something more. A part of me wanted it to be more than friendship but the other part of me didn't after Kate's threat this morning.

"It's really great that your back here, Bella." He smiled as his face showed just how happy he was.

"Yea, I'm really glad to be somewhere I'm familiar with. And to already know a few people here." I gladly agreed with him. "But I really hate the cold and the rain here."

My face scrunched up when I said that and it made him laugh.

"You get use to it." He assured me, nudging me a little with his shoulder.

"Yea I guess so." I simply said.

"So do you want to go swimming or continue walking down the beach?" He stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Did you even bring something to swim in?" I asked him, looking at him to see if he had a bag besides my backpack with him.

"Yea I wore it under my jeans."

"Alright, we could go swimming first then." I suggested.

"Alright, let's go." He set the backpack down and took off his shirt and jeans then ran towards the ocean. "Come on Bella!"

I laughed, watching him and slipped off my shoes along with my jeans. I took off my shirt next and placed my clothes next to my backpack. I quickly followed behind Jacob, not wanting him to turn around and see me in my swimsuit.

We went into the ocean until the water was up to our shoulders and I splashed Jacob right in his face.

"Hey!" He went to grab me as I laughed and swam away. "I'll get you for that!"

"You have to catch me first Jake!" I yelled as I swam faster away, laughing. But suddenly I felt something grab my foot and I got pulled under the water.

I resurfaced, gasping for air from being taken by surprised and saw Jacob laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Jacob Black!" I scowled at him. "I could have drowned!"

"Awe come on Bella. You know I wouldn't let you drown." He continued laughing.

"Uh huh. Sure." I splashed him again. We continued playing in the water and laughing more than we have all day.

After about an hour, we decided to get out of the ocean and dry off. It wasn't cold until we got out of the water and I started to shiver. I quickly got my warm clothes out of my backpack and slipped them on, trying to warm back up. Jacob chuckled as he got redressed himself.

"What are you laughing?" My voice shook along with my body.

"You act like it's freezing out." He laughed some more.

"It is freezing out right now!" I exclaimed which only made him laugh harder.

I grabbed my brush and brushed out my hair, putting it up in a ponytail. Then I put my other clothes and my swimsuit into my backpack along with my brush. Then we started walking down the beach as we continued to talk and laugh. It had been such a long time since I have had this much fun or any fun at all. It had been a long time since I had even seen Jacob or been to WA. I stopped coming about 5 years ago when my dad moved overseas. But I had known Jacob since I was a little kid and honestly I didn't realize until now, but I missed him.

"So when does school start back up here?" I asked as I kicked a rock across the sand.

"Well my school starts the 2nd week of August. I believe Forks goes back a week before us." He answered as we found a huge fallen tree branch and sat down on it.

"Wait, you don't go to Forks High School?" I felt the panic rising up in my throat.

"No, I go to school on the res, Bella." He looked at me, worry crossing his face. "Bells?"

I looked away, and realized I'll be at a new school all over again, where I don't know any one.

Back in Tennessee, I was not welcomed very well by the people there. I was an outside to them and they made me feel like I didn't belong. And making me feel like I wasn't normal but that's because I'm not normal.

I started to fumble with my hands and my stomach started to turn into knots as I begin to feel nervous.

"Hey, it's ok. You will be fine, Bella." Jake tried reassuring me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I-I know." I stuttered a little. "It's just that it would have been nice to know at least one person there."

"I'm sure you will make friends in no time." He tried comforting me and held me closer as he felt me shiver again.

"Yea right. When I lived in Tennessee with Justin and Kate, the kids at the school didn't like me very much. I didn't really have one friend there." I looked up at him. "I felt like an outsider there."

"Well it's just cause you're not a weird southern hillbilly country girl. You're a northern Forks girl." He cracked a smile, an attempt at being funny.

And to my surprise, it actually worked as I started laughing at him. He smiled bigger and joined in laughing with me.

"See, you have nothing to worry about." He started, sounding proud for making me laugh.

"Yea I guess." I smiled and smacked his arm playfully. "That was the worse joke ever, Jake."

"Ha! It obviously worked though! I got you to laugh and that was my plan all along." He laughed some more.

I shook my head as he pulled me slightly closer again as we both looked out towards the ocean and listening to the waves hit the shore. I looked over to Jacob, staring at him and smiled. I definitely see a close relationship blossoming between us.

We spent the whole day there together, having fun and catching up on things. It had been the best day I have ever had in such a long time and I didn't want it to end. I finally realized it had gotten late when the sun started setting and looked at my phone for the time.

"Crap! It's already past 7pm!" I jumped up from the tree branch. "I've got to get home, Jake!"

"Ok Bella. Chill, we can leave now." He cocked an eyebrow at my sudden panic and stood up.

"Justin and Kate are going to be so mad." I started walking back towards the truck, quickly. Jake had to run to catch up to me when he had reached down to fix his shoe and saw I had almost reached the truck by time he stood back up.

"Why would they be mad?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, they are just strict with me being home in time for dinner. And especially since I was suppose to make dinner tonight." I tried thinking of an excuse that would be believable.

Mentally I cursed when I remembered about dinner but I should have remembered and kept an eye on the time. It's not something new that I had to make dinner tonight because I have to make dinner every night. But it looks like I wont be eating dinner tonight and it wouldn't be the first time they wouldn't let me eat. I wasn't worried about eating at the moment, I was worried about Justin being pissed and hitting me again.

We quickly got to the truck and hopped in as I started it then pulled out of the parking and drove off, all within seconds. I quickly pulled up to Jake's house and into his driveway.

"I'll see you later, Jake." I wanted to push him out of the truck but that would have been a dead give away to something being wrong.

"Yea, I'll call you tomorrow. We can go see a movie or something." He smiled.

"Yea sure." I replied, smiling a little. I knew though after being out all day today, Justin and Kate wouldn't let me go any where tomorrow or possibly for the rest of the month.

"Alright, I'll call you in the afternoon." He gave me a quick hug then got out of the truck. "Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said then pulled out of the drive way.

I quickly started back towards my dad's house, praying that Justin and Kate wouldn't be too angry. I turned down my street and started to get very nervous. I pulled up to the curb and parked the truck in front of my house, then quickly got out of the truck. I slowly started walking towards the front door, but before I even stepped onto the front porch, the front door swung open and Justin stood there with his arms folded across his chest. I saw the anger in his face and looked down quickly, fighting back the tears.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice was extremely furious.

"I was with Jake. We went to the beach." I whispered, not able to look at him yet. I was too afraid to look at him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Not yet but you will be." He informed me as he grabbed my forearm too hard and yanked me inside, slamming the door behind me.

"You are in so much trouble." Kate announced from the living room. "And why do you have Billy's truck?"

"He g-gave it to m-me." I quietly answered, stuttering a bit.

"That's just great." She sighed, frustrated.

"So, did you have fun?" Kate asked and I could tell she didn't mean that in a good way.

I was just too afraid to answer her. I just put my head down, never looking up at either one of them. Then I felt pain spread through my head as Justin forcefully smacked the back of my head hard.

"She asked you a question." He said through clenched teeth. I couldn't answer them as I put my hand on back of my head, tears swelling up in my eyes.

I didn't know how to answer Kate, if I said yes then Justin would most likely hit me. If I said no then he would probably hit me as well. So how am I suppose to answer that question?

Justin grabbed my hair and yanked my face up to look at him. I grabbed at his hand to let go as I felt my hair threatening to rip out of my scalp.

"Please! Let go!" I begged him as the tears fell down my face.

"Why should I? You don't listen to us, so why should I listen to you?" He yelled into my face.

"Please." I cried out then suddenly he pulled his arm back that was holding my hair and flung me across the hallway, making me slam into the wall hard. I felt pain go through my side as I fell to the floor, and the pain increased within seconds with each breath I took. I saw Justin walk towards me with his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry." I barely got out between my cries as he continued to come at me.

I curled up into a ball and buried my head into my knees, praying he will leave me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I laid on the floor against the wall, just praying that he will hurry up and get this over with so I can go into my room to get away from him. My body began to shake as I cried harder, mostly from fear. I tried to curl up tighter but the pain inj my side prevented me from doing so. All I could think about was how different my life had changed within less than two years. How did my life end up like this? What did I ever do to deserve being treated like this? I knew the answer to that question instantly, I killed my own mother. Maybe I shouldn't have been born, that way my mom would still be alive. It was my fault she was gone, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been on the road that day, rushing to get to me. She wouldn't have gone to Tennessee, worrying about picking me up on time. It's a horrible thing when a child kills their own mother.

I began to sob as the last sentence ran through my mind. I hadn't notice that Justin hadn't hit me again until I realized I wasn't in anymore pain besides my side. I thought he had decided to leave me alone but I was wrong. Justin suddenly grabbed my forearm again as I felt the pain shoot through my whole arm. He picked me up forcefully to my feet, making me look at him with tears pouring out of my eyes.

"You will give the truck back. Do you understand me?" He spoke quieter but his voice frightened me and I nodded.

"You will not be leaving this house for a long time." He shoved me towards the stairs as I stumbled along, trying not to fall.

"Get to your room. You can stay hungry until I decide you can eat again." He informed me as I quickly ran up the stairs and to my room.

I quietly closed my door, afraid any noise would just set him off again and leaned back against it. I began to sob uncontrollably into my hands, as my body continued to shake.

My side continued to throb and as the minutes passed by, the pain increased more to where it was unbearable. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down but with each deep breath, a sharp painful stab would course through my side. I couldn't catch my breath from crying so hard which kept making the pain worse as I was breathing rapidly. Even small little breaths made my side hurt incredibly. I had to calm my breathing down and just decided to bear with the pain and took a few deep breaths. I instantly grabbed my side, hoping that holding my side would somehow help, and went to my bed before I passed out from the pain. I carefully laid down on my uninjured side, having to curl my legs towards my chest. I wasn't able to keep my legs straight is it pulled at my sides and again causing more pain for me. Fornately, the pain decreased a tad bit when I curled up but I just couldn't stop myself from crying. The rest of the night I quietly cried to myself, trying to picture Jacob's face to help me calm down. I saw his smiling that wonderful smile of his, it was becoming my most favorite thing in the world. Seeing his smile did help me calm down some, it slowed the tears that were flowing out of my eyes like a river and I was able to relax somewhat. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, seeing only his smile in my head.

I didn't sleep much that night, not from being extremely terrified and upset but from the excruciating pain in my side. I couldn't stay in one position for very long without it irritating my side further. Morning had finally come and I had finally found a pretty comfortable position and drifted off into a deep sleep. Only to be woken back up 15 minutes later by Kate storming into my room.

"Get up, now." She ordered me as she grabbed my sore arm and pulled me up out of the bed roughly, making the bruises Justin gave me on my arm worse. The pain in my side had decreased a lot until Kate pulled me out of bed, which made the pain severe again.

"Ow…" I winced and could barely get any words out. "Aunt Kate. Please let go."

My words were barely even a whisper but she heard me and in response she grabbed my arm harder. I held back the tears, not wanting to shed anymore in front of her or Justin.

"You need to get dressed. Billy will be here shortly. So be ready to tell him you can not keep the truck." She finally let go of my arm and I instantly moved back away from her, putting my hand on my throbbing arm. "Hurry up."

I continued holding the tears back as I began to get dressed, wincing when I pulled my top off. I looked down at my side and saw it swollen and severely bruised. The pain was still preventing me from breathing correctly, and I wondered how I would be able to hide the fact that I was in such severe pain. I quickly grabbed my long sleeved button up green plaid shirt and my white tank top, and carefully pulled the tank top on first followed by the long sleeved shirt. I knew I could hide the bruise on my arm with the long sleeved shirt but just in case I grabbed my purple hoodie and slipped it on slowly, wincing at the pain in my side.

Just as I was descending down the stairs, the door bell rang loudly as it filled the house with the sound. I could only walk slowly, trying not to irritate my side anymore as Kate answered the door and I saw Billy along with Jake on the front porch.

"Hello Kate." Billy greeted her kindly.

"Hey Billy and Jacob. Please come in." She moved to the side to allow them to enter. Billy smiled again as he wheeled himself inside with Jacob following behind him.

Jake had looked up the stairs, I'm assuming looking for me and smiled huge as he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bella!" Jake exclaimed just as I reached the bottom.

Hi Jake." I replied quietly and saw him frown when I didn't return the smile.

"Kate, I believe you want to discuss something with me." Billy looked towards her.

"Yes, why don't we take a seat in the living room." She gestured for everyone to go sit down. Once everyone was seated, she began to talk.

"Actually Billy, Bella needs to discuss the truck with you." She informed him as he raised his eyebrows. I looked up to see him and Jacob looking at me confused.

I tried my best to sit in the chair without showing any sign that I was in pain, but it was extremely hard since no matter how I sat, the pain never dulled down.

"Is something wrong with the truck?" Billy asked me, as I looked down from everyone's gaze on me.

"No, nothing is wrong with it." I quietly spoke. "I am truly grateful for you giving it to me but I can no accept it."

"What? Why not?" Jake literally shouted as I heard the confusion in his voice. I suddenly looked up and saw the shocked expressions on both their faces, then saw the glaring eyes from Kate. I was unsure of what to tell them the reason was for me giving the truck back to them.

"I just don't feel right about accepting such a gift." I tried sounding convincing as I quickly made up a lie.

"Bella, it's no use to me anymore. I've gotten my money's worth out of it." Billy tried changing my mind. "It is just wasting away in my yard now and I'd much rather you get use out of it then to see it just rust into junk."

"Well, Jacob will be 16 soon. I'm sure he would love to have a truck to drive around in." At this point I was about ready to beg him to take the truck back. But I knew that would just make him suspicious and question Justin and Kate.

"Actually Billy, Bella doesn't need a vehicle." Kate interrupted when she saw that Billy was going to disagree again.

"Nonsense, Of course she needs a vehicle. She's 17 years old, Kate. How else will she get around town?" Billy questioned her, and it seem like this conversation was going to turn into a fight at any moment.

"She only needs to get to school and she can ride the bus for that!" Kate started arguing with him.

I looked over to Jake as they started arguing more about the truck. He looked at me and a huge smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile just made me feel so happy within even though there was arguing surrounding me. I don't know what it was about his smile that made me feel this way, but I didn't care because I knew when I was around him that I could be happy for at least that moment in time.

"Jacob, why don't you and Bella go somewhere while I discuss this with Kate." Billy told him, as he looked at Jake and me.

"No, Bella is not allowed to go anywhere for awhile." Kate started to get furious.

"And why is that?" Billy looked back at her as his eyes narrowed.

"Not that it is any of your business, Billy. But she is in trouble for not coming home until late last night." She explained as she crossed her arms. I looked back at Jake and saw his smile was replaced with a frown.

"It was not late. Jacob was home at 6:30. So I imagine she arrived home just before 7pm." Billy told her, having a stern look on his face.

"She was not home to make dinner." The tone in Kate's voice had me cringing slightly as it brought back bad memories of her yelling at me.

"And? It's your job to make the meals. She is just a kid, not your maid!" Billy's voice was starting to get angrier as he informed her of that.

"Excuse me? How I run my house is none of your concern, Billy!" Kate yelled louder.

"How that girl is treated _is _my business!" Billy yelled back. "She is my best friend's daughter and I was told to look out for her."

"There is nothing wrong with having a 16 year old pull her own weight around here! That means cooking dinner for us since we spend our money and waste our time taking care of her!" Kate shouted as she stepped closer to Billy.

"Kids, go." Billy kept his cool as he turned to look at us. Then he turned back to Kate, waiting for her to try and object. I was shocked when she didn't nor glare at me to make me stay.

"Come on Bells." Jake got up and walked to me. I didn't know what to do as I looked between Kate and Billy, trying to figure out whom to listen too.

"Bella. Go." Billy ordered and with that I was up off the chair. I moved too quickly and made the pain worse in my side. I kept the pain off my face in fear of having Billy and Jacob question me, then starting another fight with Kate.

I quickly walked outside with Jake right behind me. I didn't stop walking until I got to the truck, putting my hands against it and leaning a little towards it.

"So what should we go do until they are done fighting?" Jake asked me as he reached the truck and stood beside me.

I was very upset about the argument going on inside the house right, as it was all mostly about the stupid truck. Mainly I was upset because I knew I would have to suffer for it late and I cringed slightly at that thought. Jake gently placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"Bella?" He stared into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I saw the concern in his eyes because I never answered his question. I didn't know what to say to him but I was afraid to speak at the moment in case my voice was shaky.

"Bella?"

"Um yeah I'm fine Jake." I finally spoke and saw him relax a little. "I'm not sure if we should drive anywhere right now."

I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to take the truck anywhere, seeing as Kate didn't want me to even own the truck.

"Well what should we do then?" He continued staring into my eyes.

"Um, well. We could go for a walk." I suggested, looking away from his eyes.

"Alright. Let's go." Jake said as he guided me towards the street and we started walking together.

We walked silently as I was deep in thought from everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. But honestly, all I could think about was Jake and how much fun I had with him yesterday. Then I thought about the moment we had when we were unpacking in Kate and Justin's room and how it seemed like we were about to kiss. I wanted to ask him about that but afraid I had read into the situation the wrong way. I didn't want to ruin the friendship Jake and I were developing quickly between us.

"So, we should go to the beach again one day. It was a lot of fun yesterday." Jake broke the silence suddenly.

"Yea, it was a great day. I really had a great time hanging out with you Jake." I looked over at him and he smiled big, hearing me say that.

"We should make plans to go see a movie together or something this weekend." He suggested to me as he kicked a rock across the road.

"Yea, that be cool." I said, just blowing off the subject slightly.

We started walking in silence again as I was arguing with myself to ask him about yesterday. After about five minutes, I finally decided to hint around it in a way.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I stopped walking and looked at him. He saw that I had stopped walking and stood in front of me.

"Yea sure Bells. What's up?" He grinned slightly.

"Well, I was wondering. About um…well about something." I stumbled over words to say and he chuckled.

"About something huh? Well what might that something be?" He chuckled some more.

I took a deep breath, finally deciding just to be blunt and ask him.

"Well I wondering about when we were unpacking Kate and Justin's room." I looked down slightly, afraid to see that look on his face that would tell me it was nothing and I was imagining it.

"Oh, that." He said quietly. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything. I don't know what had came over me."

"It's ok. You didn't make me uncomfortable." I informed him. "I just was wondering what it was. I mean, were you going to…kiss me?"

My heart was flying as my nerves begin to build. I was so nervous and scared about asking him this. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and I took a chance, looking up at him. He was actually blushing, not a very deep blush but enough that I could see it.

"I uhh." He was lost for words. "I don't know Bella to be honest. I think I was going too."  
>"Oh." I cursed Kate in my mind, ruining the moment we were going to share.<p>

"Would that have been ok if I had?" He stared into my eyes like he had yesterday.

"Um" I thought quickly about his question. But I knew the answer already to it. "Yea, it would have been ok."

He smiled big, then placed his hand on my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes. My heart started racing more but not because I was nervous. But because I knew he was going to try to kiss me again.

Jake started to lean in towards me slowly, never taking his eyes off mine. He inched closer and closer until our lips were only an inch away from each other. I closed my eyes as I waited for our lips to finally touch. Just as I barely started to feel his lips on mine, his cell phone started to ring causing us to pull back from each other. We both sighed at the same time and Jake reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and answering it.

"Hello?" His voice sounded agitated. "Oh, hey dad. Yea, alright we will be back in a few minutes."

He hung up and looked at me, smiling slightly at me.

"My dad wants us to come back now. They are done talking and would like to talk to you." He explained to me as he gently brushed a piece of hair back behind my ear.

"Oh ok." I simply answered, and smiled when he placed my hair behind my ear.

I turned to walk back towards my house when I tripped over my own feet and stumbled to the ground, landing on my injured side. Excruciating pain went through my entire side causing my eyes to tear up instantly and I placed my hands against my side.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Jake shouted as he rushed to my side, kneeling down beside me and saw the tears forming in my eyes.

"Y-yes." I could barely get it out even in a whisper.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked as he saw my hands holding my side. He tried moving my hands out of the way but I wouldn't budge. "Let me see Bella."  
>"No I'm alright." I slowly tried to sit up but the pain increased even further making me wince badly.<p>

"No you're not alright. Let me see it." He didn't give me a chance to protest as he moved my hands to replace them with his own. He started to press gently against my side as I flinched away from him.  
>"Ow!" I yelled, moving even more away from his hand.<p>

"Come on. We need to get you looked at. I think you broke a rib." He gently helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I took a step forward and almost fell again as the pain increased even more, making it unbearable once more. Jake saw I couldn't walk, gently bent own and lifted me up into his arms with ease. He started walking back to my house, carrying my gently.

Jake acted like I weighed nothing as he carried me down the road. Despite the pain I was feeling, I had to ask him if my weight was too much for him or not.

"Jake, Aren't I heavy?" I whispered and he laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" He continued to laugh.

"What did you get so buff?" I hadn't really noticed his muscles before, and he had _huge _muscles for a 15 year old.

"It's called growing up Bells." He chuckled as he walked into my front yard.

"I can walk now Jake." I informed him, he raised an eyebrow at me but gently placed me back onto my feet.

"I'll stay right behind you in case you fall." He said as he walked behind me, keeping his arms up, and ready to catch me.

I stood there, breathing rapidly and not able to catch my breath due to my side. I felt a sharp stab go through my side suddenly and I hunched over slightly, kneeling down onto the ground. Jacob was instantly at my side again on the ground.

"Bella let me see it please." I looked over at him as he was begging with his eyes. And for some reason I just couldn't tell him no as those eyes reeled me in.

I sighed and slowly lifted my shirt on my side, revealing the horrible bruises there.

"Bella, this can't be just from falling. I mean that bruise…"He trailed off, as he continued staring at my side. "Those don't look like you got them from falling just now."  
>"Well I didn't have a bruise before, but now I do after falling onto the ground." I tried not breaking down as I hoped he would believe me.<p>

"Bella." Jake gently brushed his hand across my bruise to see if it hurt me just to do that. And in fact it did hurt, I winced more as the pain temporarily increased from him touching the bruise.

"Yes Jake?" I asked him wearily.

"Are Kate and Justin abusing you?" He pulled my face up to look at him and I stared back into his.

What was I going to say to him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My mind began to race as I looked away from Jacob's questioning eyes. I needed to think of something quickly to get him to believe me. I wanted to tell him so desperately that I was being abused by them but I did not want to be put in a foster home or a children's group home. I'm going to be 17 in two months, and 18 in little over a year. I could handle living in this situation for another year then I can move out and not have to deal with my abusers. So I have to tell him some kind of lie. I have to keep my secret to myself.

"Bella, answer me." Jacob got my attention back to him.

"No Jacob." I made my voice strong with confidence. "I just bruise easily. I always have and since I'm so clumsy I get bruises a lot."  
>"Bella, this bruise doesn't look like you just got it from falling back there." Jacob looked down at my side. "It's already dark and turning purple along with the black color. I mean I'm not a doctor but don't bruises normally take a day to look like this?"<p>

"I don't know Jake. Maybe I broke a bone when I just fell." I shrugged as I took a deep breath and regretted it as I felt the pain shoot through my side causing me to wince.

"Alright, we need to get you to the hospital then." Jake didn't press any further and gently picked me up into his big arms. I pulled my shirt back down as he carried me into the house carefully.

"Dad, Bella needs to go to the hospital." He announced as soon as we walked into the house, seeing Kate and Billy in the living room still.

I looked at the two of them and saw Billy and Kate were in a heated argument until they heard Jake. They both looked over at us and Billy's expression softened, turning into worry as his eyes lay upon me.

"What happened son?" Billy quickly wheeled over to the couch as Jake gently laid me down on the cushions. Even though Jacob was gentle, I still felt the pain go through my side again as it made me wince more.

"She tripped and fell pretty hard against the pavement." Jake explained as he kneeled down beside me, taking my hand in his when he saw me wince. "I think she might have broken her ribs, Dad."

"Kate, you need to get her to the hospital to get checked out." Billy instructed her as he turned to face her.

"I'm sure she is fine. She doesn't need to go to the hospital." Kat crossed her arms, staring at Billy with an angry expression on her face. She already knew the injury was from last night and not from falling. "I'm not going to waste my time waiting in the emergency room for a doctor to tell her she didn't break any bones."

"Yea. I'm fine Jake. I'm sure I just bruised my side pretty good." I whispered as I saw the look on Kate's face. The fear began to rise up in me, making my breathing increase along with my heart. I tried taking a calming deep breath without success of calming down as the pain stopped me mid-breath. I tried not showing the pain on my face but failed miserably as my face crunched up into a wince.

"You're not fine Bella. You can't even hardly breathe!" Jake argued as his forehead creased with worry from seeing me in so much pain. His eyes left my face as he looked towards Billy. "Dad, she needs medical attention now!"

"Kate, take her to the hospital." Billy turned his attention back at Kate, staring her down. "She needs to be looked at by a doctor and not just guessed at that she's ok by you!"

Billy nearly growled at her causing her to step back slightly but it just provoked her anger to grow more.

"I will talk to Justin when he gets home and see what he thinks." Kate said as she rolled her eyes at Billy, trying to hide her anger and showing that she didn't really care.

"Ok while you wait for Justin, we will be at the emergency room with Bella." Billy turned back towards us. "Let's take her to the hospital Jacob. I want to make sure she gets looked at so we will just take her ourselves."

"You can not take her!" Kate exclaimed all of a sudden, filling the room with her furious voice.

"No?" Billy turned his head and raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you refusing to let Bella get the medical treatment she needs? I am sure that I would win this battle and you know yourself that I would win it as well. So would you like to try and stop me again?" Billy's voice was threatening and at that moment, I was even scared of him a tiny bit. Jacob stood up and went to Billy's side, folding his arms across his chest with an intimidating look on his face. I never thought I would ever see Kat look terrified but in that second her face went from furious to fear as stood before Billy and his rapidly growing, muscular son.

"Ok, ok." Kate said in a defeated voice. "Let me call Justin to get him home and we will take her to the emergency room."

"Great." Billy replied. "He better get here fast."

Kate grumbled as she stormed into the kitchen to call Justin. I couldn't believe Billy was defending me like that and how much he cared about me. Honestly, I was in complete and utter shock. I just stared at them, not saying a word.

To have someone else to show that they care about me, besides my mom, was something foreign to me. Yes, my dad loves me but I never feel the love or that he even that he cares about me. He's not the best to show emotions and to get him to say how he feels. I never really thought that my dad did care for me since he never showed it.

"Jacob, I want you to stay here and make sure they take her to the emergency room." Billy's voice interrupted my thoughts as he gave Jake instructions. "You call me if anything happens. I'll be at the Clearwater's."

I had not realized until now that Jake was beside me again and staring at my face. He took his eyes away from my face to look at his dad.

"How are you going to get to their house?" He asked his dad.

"I'll call Harry to come get me." Billy answered as Jake nodded.

"Alright dad." Jake turned his attention back at me. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I whispered softly as I smiled a little to reassure him. He returned my smile, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of my hand gently.

Kate came back into the room then, as the three of us looked at her. She looked extremely frustrated and annoyed. I'm sure the conversation with Justin wasn't a very happy one. I'm also sure that I would have to pay for this later, especially since Justin had to leave work because of me.

"Justin is on his way." Her voice was full of irritation as her eyes quickly glanced at me. I looked down away from her eyes.

"Good, Jacob will be staying. I have to leave." Billy told her. "May I use your phone?"

Kate gestured for him to proceed to the phone and he whiled himself to the phone. As soon as she heard him talking, Kate looked at me with the most hateful eyes I've ever seen. I saw in those eyes the revenge she wanted to do to me especially after hearing that Jacob will be staying. I figured they would hope that after they left, they would just come up with a story of taking me to the hospital when they really didn't. I cringed back into the couch and buried my face into the back of it. Jacob noticed instantly my actions and thought I was in pain.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously, leaning over me.

"Nothing." I mumbled into the cushion. "I'm ok."

Jake turned my face out of the couch to look into my eyes. I stared back hoping my eyes wouldn't give me away and show the fear I was in. Jake's eyebrows pulled together as he continued staring at me but before he could ask me anything, the front door swung open.

Justin came through the door angrily, ready to scream at me. His plan was changed suddenly when he saw Jake kneeling beside me and Billy wheeling back into the living room. He quickly changed his expression from being pissed off to acting like he was concern as he walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Justin asked, acting like he cared.

"Bella tripped when we were taking a walk and hit the pavement pretty hard. I think she might have broken her ribs." Jacob explained, sounding a little skeptical towards Justin's emotions.

"Well let's get you to the hospital, Bella." Justin said. "Kate, just stay here. I'll take her myself ok?"

Justin started to walk towards me to pick me up when Jacob stopped him by standing in his way. Justin looked at Jacob, anger trying to fill his face.

"I've got her." Jake said as he turned and carefully lifted me up into his arms. "I'm going as well."

"What for?" Justin snapped suddenly, letting his anger show. "I'm an adult. I do not need some punk teenager escorting us to the hospital. I can handle a 16 year old on my own."

Jake started glaring at him and I swear I felt his body begin to tremble. Jacob was getting beyond furious and was about to respond until Billy interrupted.

"I told my son to go with Bella to make sure you actually take her to the hospital." Billy intervened, looking at Justin. Billy turned towards Jacob and me next and places his hand on Jacob's arm. "Jacob, calm down." Billy ordered him and Jake took a few deep breaths.

"Excuse me? Are you watching me now?" Justin asked rudely.

"Well considering Kate didn't want her to go get medical treatment, and then I don't believe that you are actually going to take her." Billy informed him, folding his arms over his chest. "It shouldn't be a problem if Jacob goes unless you are planning on not taking her to the hospital, right?"

Justin started glaring at Billy then and I saw the muscles in his jaw tense.

"Fine." He said through pierced lips.

Jacob looked at his dad as Billy nodded his head at him and he carried me to Justin's car. He gently placed me in the backseat so I could lie down. Then he got into the passengers seat as Justin got in the drivers seat. He started the car and drove to Forks hospital.

After arriving at the hospital, Jake hopped out and retrieved me from the backseat, holding me in his arms once more.

"Jake." I whispered softly. "I can walk."

He looked down at me, staring for a few minutes as he debated in his head if he should let me down or not. After a few seconds, he finally set me on my feet but kept his arm wrapped securely around my waist for support. I heard Justin right behind us as I started to take a couple steps. I hunched over immediately, placing my hands on my side as I winced from the pain. Justin sighed behind us, impatiently and clearly irritated.

"Bella just let me carry you. I can tell you're in too much pain." Jake begged me and I nodded my head at him.

He quickly picked me back up into his arms, holding me tight to him. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as it was when I just tried to walk. Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips against my forehead; My eyes snapped open and I saw Jacob was kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him as he pulled back and returned the smile.

Jake carried me inside and got me signed in as Justin walked past us to sit in the nearby chairs. Jake took me over to where Justin was and sat down in the chair across from him, keeping me in his arms on his lap. I was about to object but I just didn't have it in me to do it. I couldn't lie, I loved being in Jacob's arms. When I felt his arms around me, I felt safe and secure like nothing could ever hurt me. And that was the case; nothing could ever hurt me with Jacob around. He would never allow anything to happen to me.

I started to feel like I was being watched and looked over to Justin, seeing his eyes burn into my head. I knew I would be paying for all of this once Jacob and Billy were gone from the house. The fear begins to rise up inside of me as I saw the anger in his eyes. I finally diverted my attention away from him and looked up at Jake. I stared at his face, memorizing every little detail. I begin to think of how he looked when we were kids, to when we first arrived back here and then now. He was changing rapidly in just a few days that we have been here. He was becoming more and more built, muscle wise, every day; his height was growing as well. He had to be at about 6'0 by now, way taller than me. I know teenagers hit growth spurs at different times but this couldn't be a growth spur, it just couldn't.

My mind got lost in thinking and I didn't remember the pain I got when I took a deep breath. My lungs drew in air, filling up my lungs completely; the pain spread through my entire side and part of my stomach. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I felt paralyzed by the excruciating pain I was feeling. I pushed back the tears as best as I could, hiding them from Jake. Then the nurse came out, calling my name which helped me forget about the tears completely and they were gone by the time Jake looked down at me.

"You can wait out here." Justin said suddenly from being quiet the past twenty minutes. He stood up and walked over to us, holding out his arms to take me. "I'll take her back."

"No, I'm going back there with her as well." Jacob snapped at him.

"No you are not!" Justin yelled at him, making Jacob raise an eyebrow as he rose up from the seat, with me still in his arms.

Jake looked down at Justin, since he was just a little bit taller than him. "I am going back with Bella. If you have a problem with it, then guess what? I. DON'T. CARE!"

Jake started walking towards the nurse as I heard Justin growl under his breath and stormed behind us. My mouth dropped in amazement at him and how forceful he was being. He really was not going to leave me alone with Justin for one second. Justin was right on our tail and I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

The nurse guided us to an examining room, instructing Jake and Justin to wait there while I went for x-rays. She grabbed a wheelchair and had Jacob place me inside of it. He obeyed by her instructions, placing me in the wheelchair and she begin pushing me towards the radiation room to get x-rays done of my side. I could just imagine the tension inside the room Justin and Jake were in right now.

After getting x-rays done of my side, stomach and back, the nurse took me back to the examining room.

"The doctor will be in to see you in just a few minutes." She smiled at us before leaving the room. Jake helped me out of the wheelchair and onto the examining bed.

"Thank you Jake." I smiled a little at him.

"How are you feeling?" Jake's voice was filled with worry.

"I'm okay. I promise." I reassured him, placing a hand on side of his face gently for a few seconds until I heard Justin grumbled underneath his breath. I quickly took my hand away, remembering Kate's warning to me about becoming more than just friends with Jake.

"Bella, I need to ask you something and I know you have answered it before." Jake asked, ignoring Justin's presence in the room. "I just need to be sure about this."

"Um, ok. Then ask me." I answered reluctantly, afraid of what he was going to ask me in front of Justin. He couldn't be that stupid to ask me about them abusing me in front of him could he?

"Are you sure this is just from falling?" He stared into my eyes. I tried to answer him, building the strength up in my voice so it sounded truthfully. Before I could respond, Justin's voice filled the room as he glared at Jake.

"What are you trying to say Jacob?" He snapped suddenly.

"I wasn't asking you!" Jake snapped back. "It seems you are guilty about something or else you wouldn't have just gotten all defensive like that just now!"

"I'm not guilty about anything! But it seems you and your father is trying to imply something here considering both of your actions and now your question!" Justin yelled, getting in Jake's face. "So I'll ask you one more time! What the hell are you trying to say?"

Jake growled through his teeth at Justin and was about to yell back when a light knock interrupted them.

A young blonde doctor stepped into the room and looked at the two of them. Justin and Jake were right in front of each other, with their face's almost literally touching.

"Am I interrupting something?" The doctor asked as he stared between them. His voice was so beautiful, it took me by surprise, and yet it sounded so official. I started at the doctor's blinding beauty; he had very pale white skin and deep golden brownish eyes. It wasn't like anything I had seen before and he looked much too young to be a doctor. He was too handsome to be a doctor.

He took his attention off Justin and Jake, stepping over to me and looking over my chart.

"Hello Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen." He looked up from my chart, smiling at me.

"It's Bella." I told him kindly, as I corrected him.

"Well Bella, I see you fell and injured your side." He spoke softly, ignoring Justin and Jacob.

"Yes." I responded quietly.

"Let's take a look at it, shall we?" He gestured for me to lie back on the bed. After following his instructions, he gently lifted up my shirt a little to expose my side. He gently pressed his hands against my skin causing me to flinch slightly from the pain and also from how cold his hands were. They felt were so cold, as cold as ice maybe.

"Your x-rays do show a good indication of a large crack in the lower two ribs." He took his hands away and started examining the bruise. "When did you fall?"

"A few hours ago." I answered, wincing as he pressed around the bruised area gently.

"Hmm.." He spoke as if he was thinking about my answer to his question.

"Ok, so her rib is broken. Do what you have to do so we can leave." Justin spoke up, rudely.

Dr. Cullen looked at me briefly before turning to face him. I saw the look on Dr. Cullen's face and for a moment I thought he knew that I had not fallen.

"I'd actually like to speak to Ms. Swan alone if you don't mind." Dr. Cullen told Justin and Jake.

"For what?" Justin shouted at the kind doctor.

"I need to ask her a few questions. And it would be better if you gentlemen would step outside for a few minutes." He calmly answered him.

"That won't be necessary." Justin snapped. "You don't need to ask her anything. Just tape her side up or whatever it is that you need to do!"

"Certainly, after I ask her a few questions." Dr. Cullen said with authority filling his voice. "I can have security escort you out if you'd like."

Jake snickered as Justin was just put in his place by the doctor. I looked up to find Justin glaring at me with threatening eyes as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll be right outside Bella." Jake said as he left the room as well. I looked back at Dr. Cullen in time to see a strange look on his face as he watched Jake leave the room. Then he turned his attention back to me and had a kind, comforting smile on his face

"I hope you don't mind that I asked them to leave the room." He spoke calmer to me. "I just would like to ask you a few questions about your injury."  
>I nodded my head slightly, getting nervous about the questions. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that this doctor knew I didn't receive this injury from falling.<p>

"Bella, did this injury happen today?" He asked me, his voice starting to sound fatherly. "The bruise suggests that the injury is a little over a day old."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My mind was racing a million miles an hour as I tried to think of what to tell this doctor. But the only thing going through my mind at the time was how strange this doctor looked, with the cold pale skin and the golden eyes. It was not just his appearance that had my thoughts racing but the kindness he was showing towards me. He acted like he actually cared about me and was worried about my well being. In a strange comforting way, he sort of felt like a father to me even though he didn't know me and I certainly didn't know him, but he showed concern like a father would show for his daughter. I wonder if that means he has kids of his own. Maybe he has a son around my age, who gets his looks from his handsome father.

_~Wait! Crap! What am I thinking? I am supposed to be thinking about what I am going to say to him. Not if he has a son my age! Come on Bella, get it together!~_

"Bella, I can help you." Dr. Cullen's gentle kind voice brought me back to reality. "I can protect you. I just need you to tell me the truth."

I looked up at Dr. Cullen and every ounce of me was shouting at me to tell him. I opened my mouth and began to speak when a nurse came rushing into the room.

"Dr. Cullen! We need you STAT!" The nurse rushed the words out quickly. "We have a MVA trauma victim coming in!"

"I'm on my way." He spoke calmly as the nurse rushed back out of the room. He turned his attention back to me "Isabella, I am sorry. I need to go help with the trauma. I will send a nurse in to bandage your side. But please wait so we can continue our conversation."

"Ok." I spoke quietly, fumbling with my hands slightly.

He smiled as he hurried out of the room. I couldn't believe I almost blurted out my secret to some stranger that I had just met.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came into the room with a bandage to wrap my around my rib cage. I smiled when I heard Jacob talking as he walked into the room with Justin following behind him. I couldn't make out what they were saying and didn't quite care at the moment. Jake came to my side and placed his hand on my knee in a comforting way as the nurse wrapped my rib cage up, making me wince a few times.

"Ok Miss Swan." The nurse begin to speak as she finished placed the end of the bandage in place. "I just need for your uncle to sign the release papers and you may leave."

I nodded slightly as I became confused. I thought Dr. Cullen was going to come back to finish talking with me. Then I realized something, I had misread him. He didn't actually care about my well being and he wasn't really coming back to find out my secret I had. I started to feel disappointed and hurt as the hope I felt vanished quickly like the sun does in the evenings.

I decided just to ask if the doctor was going to come back in before I left.

"Is Dr. Cullen going to come back in before I leave?" I whispered and I could hear the sadness in my voice along with Jake. He looked at me, his right eyebrow cocking slightly.

"No, not that I know of. Why? Do you need to see him again?" The nurse asked curiously.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Justin glaring at me with eyes that looked suspicious of me.

"No." I quickly answered, looking down slightly.

"Ok then." She turned to Justin. "If you could just sign these release papers."

She handed the papers to Justin and he quickly signed them, handing them back to her within seconds.

"I also have a couple prescriptions for her." The nurse handed Justin the little blue pieces of paper with the prescriptions on them.

"Let's go, Bella." Justin took them, folding them up and shoving them into the back pockets of his jeans.

Jacob helped me off the examine bed carefully and wrapped an arm around my waist to help me walk. We followed Justin out of the room and out of the hospital, heading towards the car.

"She can walk on her own Jacob." Justin rudely said, seeing Jacob's arm around my waist.

"She couldn't before and I'd rather not take the risk of her falling and hurting herself more." Jacob responded and ignored the glares Justin was giving him.

Jake helped me into the backseat of Justin's car then got into the passenger seat as Justin got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Justin started heading towards my dad's house, I didn't think anything about it but Jacob did.

"Where are you going?" He asked him.

"Back to the house." Justin spoke without emotion.

"Bella needs the medicine the doctor prescribed for her. Shouldn't you go get them filled for her before going back?" Jacob questioned him.

"I'll do it later." He answered and even I could tell that he was lying.

"No, you will do it now." Jacob ordered him.

They started arguing loudly, getting into a huge argument. Jacob won the argument and Justin turned the car around, making an illegal U-turn and cutting off a few vehicles, almost causing us to wreck. Justin was pissed off by this point and I was afraid of what might happen to me once Jacob left me alone with them.

We finally made it back to my dad's house after Justin got my medicine filled, angrily I might add. Justin pulled into the driveway, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Jacob grumbled under his breath, got out of the car and helped me out of the back seat.

"Jake, I wish you wouldn't argue with him." I whispered to him.

"Why?" Jacob looked at me. "You need the medicine Bella. There was no reason why he couldn't get it before we came back here."  
>I didn't want to argue with Jake and have him start questioning me again, so I just let it go.<p>

Billy had left hours ago and it was already getting dark outside. I had not realized how long we were at the hospital until I saw the time. It was 7 o'clock; we had been at the hospital for 5 hours. It took longer than I thought it did, I guess because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, the time just flew by.

"I'm going to take care of you for the next few days, Bells." He informed me as he helped me inside and up to my room.

"You don't have too Jake. Kate will be here during the day to help me." As much as I knew Kate wouldn't do a thing for me, I felt bad about Jacob wasting time on taking care of me.

"I know I don't, but I want too." He helped me to my bed. "Want me to get your pajamas?"

I nodded at him and pointed to the little dingy chair in the corner of the room where my pajamas were sitting in. He walked over, picked them up and handed them to me.

"I'll wait outside." He walked to the door. "Just let me know when I can come back in. I'll go get you something to eat while you're changing."

"Thanks Jake." I said as he was shutting me door and smiled at me.

I carefully got undressed and put my pajamas on, wincing a few times as I irritated my side with a few movements I made. I carefully scooted back towards the head of my bed, sitting up a couple pillows and leaning back against them. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and over to my door, then two quick taps followed.

"Can I come in now?" Jake's voice said through my door.

"Yes." I responded as the door opened and in came Jake, carrying a tray with two plates of food and two glasses of tea on it.

"Your aunt had made dinner, chicken and mash potatoes." He smiled as he placed the tray over my lap and grabbed the one plate for himself.

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked him, as I took a bite of the chicken.

"Nah, only to tell me where the plates were." He reached into his pocket, pulling out two medicine bottles. "I got your medicine from your uncle for you."

He opened the first one, getting out two pills and then one pill from the other bottle. He placed the bottles on the night stand beside my bed and handed me the pills. My face scrunched up as he did so, I hated taking medicine. Jake saw my face and chuckled. "Take them."

I sighed, popped the pills into my mouth and took a drink of water, swallowing them.

"Ugh, I hate taking medicine." I complained.

"Yea yea." He playfully rolled his eyes. "Now eat."

"Okay, Okay." I picked my fork back up and started eating again.

"Make sure to take these with food so you don't get upset stomach." He instructed me once I begin to eat again.

"Since when did you have a degree in medicine?" I joked, grinning.

He chuckled again as he sat down on the edge of my bed with his plate. "Oh didn't you know? I went to medical school a few years ago." He joked, making us both laugh. I shook my head at him, smiling huge.

"Seriously, how do you know it will upset my stomach?" I asked him, taking another bite of my food.

"It says on the bottle to take with food." He pointed to the side of the bottle.

"Oh." I said, sounding out the word for a few seconds. "Well, that would explain how you know then." I laughed a little bit more, not showing that it hurt to laugh as I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He shook his head, laughing and continued eating. I stared at him for a few minutes, thinking about how sweet and caring he has shown towards me today. I could definitely get use to being treated this way but I was not going to let myself get my hopes up again like I did earlier with the doctor.

My thoughts started drifting off, thinking about the strange doctor. He was very different, but there was just something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I just shrugged and pushed the thoughts away out of my mind. It's not like I'll see him again, well I could possibly see him again since I am a clumsy person but there are other doctors at the hospital right? It's not like he will be the doctor I get every time I need to go to the hospital.

After Jake and I finished eating, Jake placed his plate back on the tray and took it off my lap, placing it onto the floor. I could feel the pain medicine starting to take affect as the pain started to dull from my side and I started to feel woozy.

"Lay down, Bella." Jake ordered me, his voice spoke softly. "It's almost 10, you need to get some sleep."

I scooted myself down, lying back against the bed. Jake stood up as I did this, picking up the tray with the empty plates.

"I'll be back in the morning." He told me as I yawned.

"Jake you don't have to spend the day here. You will just get bored." I yawned while speaking, placing my head onto my pillow.

"Bella, I won't get bored. Besides you will be bored unless I'm here to entertain you." He smiled at me.

"Kate will be here Jake. She will take care of me." I was thankful to be drowsy from the medicine so the doubt in my voice wasn't too obvious.

"Yea right. Like she take care of you." His voice was full of bitter and I saw him roll his eyes.

"She will Jake. Kate was just in a bad mood today." I quickly made up an excuse for her actions.

"Sure sure." He kissed my head as my eyes had already begun to droop. "I'll be back in the morning."

Before I could object again, he was already walking out of my room and shutting the door behind him. I sighed and closed my eyes, hearing his footsteps descend the stairs. I heard him talking to Justin and Kate but I couldn't quite make out every word spoke between the three of them. The only thing I could make out from them was Jake telling them he would be back in the morning followed by Justin complaining saying I didn't need a babysitter. I couldn't hear anything else as the medicine started to over take my body.

I stopped fighting against it and succumbed to the medicine. I quickly drifted off to sleep and last thing I heard was the front door slamming shut as Jake left me alone with them. I silently prayed they would not come up here tonight and just let me go to sleep. They never bothered me and I was quickly into a deep sleep, dreaming about Jacob and the feelings that were starting to form quickly for him.


End file.
